It ends tonight
by angel-in-the-frame
Summary: [based on 109] “The four of us, we did many things together…” Sasuke continued. 'and I’ll remember them…forever.’ He thought. Sakura nodded as more tears fell down her already damp and puffy face. “But in the end, my heart had chose revenge.” PLSR


Hmm…hopes you like… : )

Disclaimer: A songfic.

_+ All American rejects-it ends tonight._

Uses some dialogue from episode 109 but I changed a bit of it, a bit... basically all about & based on this episode.

I don't own Naruto or the song… : (

_Italics_: memories/sound effects

**Bold**: song lyrics

-------------------------------------------------

"**It ends tonight."**

**Your subtleties**

**They strangle me…**

_Pwack. Pwack. Pwack._

Sasuke walked soundlessly down the streets of Konoha. Only his faint footsteps could be heard. The streets were lifeless, with nothing but the soft glow of the dim street lamps and the sound of the wind gently blowing the leaves around. With his head facing towards the ground, thoughts of what had just happened about hours ago flew through his mind…

**I can't explain myself at all.**

"_I really wonder why Orichimaru-sama wants something like this…"The sound-nin said to Sasuke as he held him upside down in the air by Sasuke's foot. Sasuke glared._

"_But in that case. I'd better leave you whole." The sound-nin said. His name was Sakon of Seimon. Along with him stood his comrades: Kidoumaru of Toumon, Jiroubou of Nanmon, and Tayuya of Hokumon. They were followers of Orichimaru…_

'The one that gave me this cursed seal.' Sasuke thought as he reached over and grasped his shoulder. An image of himself with the seal came to mind. Sakura's frightened face. The screams of the sound-nin he tortured. Sasuke imagined the feeling of power running through his very own veins. 'Revenge.' Sasuke thought.

'Humph.' He thought and shook it off. He let go of his shoulder and put his hands in his pocket. Sasuke continued to walk down the road. The main gate of Konoha soon came into view.

Sasuke was on, but what else, the only road that lead out of the village.

_Sakon threw Sasuke to the wall with a big thud. Sasuke yelled in pain. "Huff...Huff...Huff..." Such a weakling! Such people like him, I want to kill!" One of the sound-nin said. _

"_Go ahead. AND TRY IT!" Sasuke yelled in anger. Being called a weakling was a kind of thing that could really tick him off. Sasuke's arm began to glow a fiery red…the seal was opening. _

**And all the wants And all the needs.**

_The Sound 4 stared in amazement as they watched the seal begin to open…Sakon on the other hand didn't seem as surprised as his teammates. _

_The seal soon covered the whole half of Sasuke's body. He glared at them as his sharingan appeared. "You…possess the seal?" Sakon asked Sasuke. Sasuke ignored and jumped towards Sakon. But immediately he was pushed back to the wall in failure. _

**All I don't want to need at all.**

_Sasuke looked back up towards the sound 4 to meet with another cursed body-Sakon's. _

"_That doesn't mean you're the only one Orichimaru-sama favors." Sakon said, brushing away his hair to reveal more of the seal. Sasuke just stared at Sakon, surprised. Sasuke closed the seal, and it slithered away into the mark on his shoulder._

_The bright yellow moon appeared in the sky. "Just forget about the village, forgot about these useless bonds." The ninja told him. "If you do that, you will be able to acquire tremendous power." 'But…Naruto…Sakura…' Sasuke thought, but continued to listen. "DON'T FORGET YOUR GOAL!" They yelled as each Sound 4 jumped up into the moonlight. _

'_My…goal?' Sasuke asked himself. He clenched his knuckles. "Itachi…"_

**The walls start breathing My minds unweaving.**

Sasuke continued to walk down the dim streets, hands in his pockets. He suddenly saw a pink haired girl appear further down the street. 'Sakura?' he thought. He came closer and closer, all the time he watched as Sakura stared at his shoulder.

Sasuke stopped in front of his teammate. "What are you doing…?" Sasuke began. Sakura remained silent. "…Wandering around here at night?" Sasuke asked protectively. 'It dangerous.' He thought. Sakura bowed her head slightly.

"This…is the only road that leads out of the village." Sakura said quietly. She was all teary. 'Sakura…' Sasuke began to walk again, "Go home and sleep." He told her. Sasuke passed Sakura. 'Just…go…please…'

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**

_Pwack. Pwack. Pwack. _

Went his foots steps. Sasuke continued on walking down the road.

He had already made his decision. Nothing, no one could change his mind now…

**A weight is lifted.**

Tears began to roll down Sakura's face. "Why?" She whispered. Sasuke heard her, but he ignored and continued to walk.

"Why won't you tell me anything Sasuke-kun…?" she asked turning towards him.

"Why…do you always stay silent?" Still no reply, he continued to walk on. "WHY won't you say ANYTHING- " Sakura asked but she was interrupted.

**On this evening.**

"Why do I have to tell you anything?" Sasuke said as he stopped, still not facing Sakura.

Sakura face became damp as more tears ran down her face. She just looked back at Sasuke, head towards the ground.

**I give the final blow.**

"It's just none of your business." Sasuke said sternly.

"Stop concerning yourself about what I decide to do." He told her. Sakura just stared. As her head turned towards the ground again, she smirked.

"You've always hated me…huh Sasuke-kun?" She asked. He stood silently. Sakura's head rose, "Do you remember…?" she began. Sasuke listened, waiting for her story.

"When we finally became genin and our 3-member team was chosen…?"

**When darkness turns to light.**

"Remember…that day, you and I were here all alone." Sakura began as both she and Sasuke remembered that day.

"Heh. You got…mad at me, remember?" Sakura asked.

**It ends tonight, it ends tonight. **

"_OH YEA! You remember, right Sasuke-kun? You know how Naruto doesn't have any parents!" Sakura said to Sasuke. He froze. 'Doesn't have any parents.' The words played through Sasuke's mind in vain. He glared. _

**A falling star.**

"_If you're alone…you're parents would never ever get mad at you, huh?" Sakura said, a little jealous. "That's why Naruto is so selfish." Sakura said. _

_The leaves flew down to the Sakura and Sasuke-they were everywhere. It was if the wind had gotten stronger. _

"_The solitude." Sasuke said coldly. "What…?" Sakura asked, confused. _

**Least I fall alone.**

"_You…can't even compare it to when your parents get mad at you." Sasuke explained. He seemed very mad. 'You don't even know…' he thought._

_Sakura's arm raised. "Wh-What's the matter?" she asked him, with her hair blowing everywhere. _

_Sasuke turned back and coldly glared at Sakura, "You're annoying." He said. Sakura froze, surprised of what Sasuke had just said. Her eyes widened as she watched Sasuke walk off._

**I can't explain what you can't explain.**

Sasuke froze. He remembered. Of course he did.

A small smile began to appear on Sakura's face. 'He remembers…?' she thought hopefully.

"I…don't remember." Sasuke said coldly. The smile diminished and Sakura's eyes widened. More tears fell down her face. She turned to the ground again in sorrow. 'Sasuke-kun…'

The ground beneath her was getting damper by the second, as her tears dropped onto the road.

"Ahh…makes sense." Sakura said, trying to hide her sadness. "Th-That's something that happened a long time ago."

She raised her head with a forced smile. "But that's the day that everything started." She told Sasuke

'Everything...' Sasuke thought as memories of his early missions with team 7 came into his mind.

**You're finding things that you didn't know. I look at you with such disdain.**

Sasuke continued to listen to Sakura; he was frozen in his tracks not moving a bit. 'Sakura…no, not now.'

"You and I…and of course, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke remembered their first day of training as a team, when Kakashi gave them the bell challenge.

_Cling. Cling. _

Memories of them learning how to gather their charka appeared through Sasuke's mind. He remembered having their first missions outside of the village and Naruto's very excited face.

It was so much fun…

**The walls start breathing.**

Actually learning to grow along with his teammates, to get along with them, to actually be a team.

'No way, I'm having second thoughts.' Sasuke told himself.

"The 4 of us completed a LOT of missions together, huh?" Sakura asked him as she too, began to reminisce on the past.

**My mind's unweaving.**

"Though they were pretty tough, and a lot of work…" Sakura began. Sasuke clenched his fist. A small smirk appeared on his face as he recalled their good times as a team.

"But, above all," Sakura said. "They were a lot of fun!" Sakura said trying to hold off more tears.

'Fun…' Sasuke thought. He just had to agree with this, but he remained silent still faced towards the gate.

**Maybe it's best you leave me alone.**

"I know about your clan." Sakura suddenly said. "But…revenge." She said.

A cloud overhead suddenly came and covered the moon, and it got a bit darker.

"That won't make anybody happy." Sakura told him reassuringly.

**A weight is lifted.**

"No one." She repeated. The darkness soon covered Sasuke and Sakura.

"Neither you, nor I…" she told him.

**On this evening.**

"Just as I thought." Sasuke said. A bit surprised to hear him speak, Sakura turned to Sasuke again.

"I'm different from you guys." Sasuke told her. 'Very different.' He thought.

"I walk a different path." Sakura gulped. 'Don't go Sasuke-kun…'

"I tried to think that it was my path to do the thins we've done up until now." Sasuke said, his head bowed.

"The four of us, we did many things together…" Sasuke continued. 'and I'll remember them…forever.' He thought.

Sakura nodded as more tears fell down her already damp and puffy face.

"But in the end, my heart had chose revenge." Sasuke said quietly.

**I give the final blow. **

"That's my purpose in life," he said glaring coldly at the sky. Thoughts of Itachi came to his mind. 'Itachi…'

"I can't become like you or Naruto. I just can't." he explained. Sakura just couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to choose to be ALONE AGAIN!" Sakura yelled, interrupting Sasuke. She clenched her knuckles as her eyes shut tightly.

**When darkness turns to light.**

"On that day, you taught me that solitude was so painful!" Sakura continued to scream.

**It ends tonight, It ends tonight.**

Sasuke listened to Sakura's words in deep thought.

"I understand that so well right now," she continued.

**Just a little insight won't make this right.**

Sakura's puddle of tears grew a bit as more of her tears fell to the ground. "I have family and I have friends…" she began. More droplettes fell.

"If…you're gone…" Sakura took a step forward. "To me…"

Sakura grasped her hands together trying her best to hold in her tears. "It'll be the same as being alone!" she confessed.

Those few last words really hit Sasuke hard. 'Sakura…' he thought.

**It's too late to fight.**

An image of his team flashed through Sasuke's mind. 'Sakura…' he thought again. "From here on…' Sasuke began. His voice was low. "A new path will open up for each and every one of us."

Sakura took some steps forward, "I…"

**It ends tonight, it ends tonight.**

Sakura closed her eyes, more tears ran down her face, "I Love you so much Sasuke-kun!" she screamed. Sasuke froze.

**Now I'm on my own side.**

"If…if you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it!" Sakura pleaded. Sasuke turned to the ground. "Everyday will be fun!" Sakura assured him.

**It's better than being on your side.**

"We'll definitely be happy."

**It's my fault when you're blind.**

"I'll do anything, anything for you!" Sakura continued to plead. "So…please…"

**It's better that I see it through your eyes.**

"Stay here!"

The flow of tears looked like it would never stop. The whole time, Sasuke stayed silent.

"I'll help you with your revenge! I'll do something! Anything!" Sakura told him.

**All these thoughts locked inside.**

"So please…stay here!" Sakura said, taking another step towards her beloved. "Stay here with me!" she pleaded.

**Now you're the first to know.**

The dark cloud overhead began to blow past the moon…

_Hick. Hick. Hick. _

Sakura sobbed.

"If you can't stay here…" she began.

**When darkness turns to light.**

Everything became brighter.

**It ends tonight, it ends tonight.**

"Take me with you." Sakura whispered.

She began to shake as she bowed her head waiting for Sasuke's answer.

**Just a little insight won't make this right**

_Hick. Hick. Hick._

**It's too late to fight. It ends tonight.**

Sasuke turned back towards Sakura. With a teasing smirk, "You really are annoying, huh?" he said. Sakura froze, simply surprised at his answer. Sasuke turned back around and walked away down the road.

**It ends…**

"DON'T LEAVE!" Sakura screamed. 'Don't! Please!' she thought.

**When darkness turns to light.**

Sasuke continued to walk on.

_Pwack. Pwack. Pwack. _

Sakura ran for Sasuke."If you do, I'll scream!" Sakura yelled.Sasuke didn't listen, so Sakura began to ran.

**It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

_Whoooosh. _

Sasuke disappeared in a blur and Sakura suddenly felt his presence behind her. She froze.

**Just a little insight won't make this right.**

The wind got stronger and more leaves flew past Sasuke and Sakura. All became still.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

**It's too late to fight.**

"Thank you." He simply said.

Time became still and it was as if Sasuke and Sakura stood there together for what seemed like forever.

More tears ran down Sakura's face.

**It ends tonight, it ends tonight.**

_Thump. _

Sakura suddenly felt light headed, her eyes became heavy, but she still struggled to stay up.

'Sasuke-kun…' she thought.

And her eyes closed as she fell towards the ground.

Sasuke caught Sakura with east and took one last look at her face. 'Sakura…' he thought. He sighed. "I'll miss you." He said quietly to her, there was a bit of regret in his voice.

He carefully carried Sakura to the nearby bench. And then he was off, hands in his pockets and face towards the ground, walking soundlessly down the road, only being guided by the moonlight.

The street lamps soon disappeared as Sasuke approached the main gate of Konoha. This was it.

"We've been waiting for you Sasuke-sama." A voice said. Sasuke looked up to meet with the Sound 4 bowing at his presence.

"What are you plotting now?" he asked them.

"When you left the village, it was decided you'd become our leader." They explained. "Please forgive our rudeness from earlier." Sakon apologized. He bowed his head more.

Sasuke walked passed them. "I don't give a crap about that." He said coldly. The 4 looked up, "Let's go." Sasuke ordered them.

Sasuke took one last look at his past.

"It begins." He said. And he and new team were off.

**Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.**

End.

-------------------------------------------------

Well well, hope you liked. Please review :)

Tell me, did the song actually go with the story?

Angel-in-the-frame


End file.
